


Racing Heartbeats and Hospital Bedsheets

by screwtodayimsleeping



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hospital, M/M, also an excuse to try to get back into writing, based on a texting conversation i saw on tumblr, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwtodayimsleeping/pseuds/screwtodayimsleeping
Summary: Me: HunkMe: BuddyMe: emergency!!!!HunkyBae: what’s up, lance? Are they not letting you out of the hospital yet?Me: HUNKMe: the male nurse that took my blood was probably the sexiest person i’ve ever seenMe: and im literally wearing two sheets as an outfit





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is mostly me trying to get back into writing and I got inspired all in one sitting.   
> This is basically completely inspired by this post on tumblr.   
> I also owe a huge thanks to Kitsune300, who has been awesome and has helped me feel more inspired to write.   
> Also this is the first thing I've written for the Klance fandom haha. We'll just see how this goes.

As soon as the staff left the room, Lance frantically grabbed for his phone on the table next to the hospital bed and opened up his messages, heart still too quickly beating from what had just happened. He stabbed his fingers against the screen in his haste to open up a new conversation with Hunk. 

_ Me: Hunk _

_ Me: Buddy _

_ Me: emergency!!!! _

_ HunkyBae: what’s up, lance? Are they not letting you out of the hospital yet? _

_ Me: HUNK _

_ Me: the male nurse that took my blood was probably the sexiest person i’ve ever seen _

_ Me: and im literally wearing two sheets as an outfit _

Lance could practically sense the amused smirk at his best bro’s response.

_ HunkyBae: so what you’re saying is it’s worth it _

_ Me: exactly _

Lance had been in no way prepared for the one nurse that had come into his room in the hospital to take his blood. He was in the hospital for pneumonia and had been just minding his own business when suddenly the main doctor dude had come in followed by a nurse who looked like he had walked right out of one of Lance’s extremely gay fantasies. He also looked like he could kick Lance’s ass, and Lance was in no way opposed to that if it was this guy. And speaking of asses, this sexy nurse-man had a fantastic one. 

The doctor had explained that the sexy nurse- Keith- was going to take Lance’s blood and had explained the process, but Lance had barely heard anything the man was saying. He was too busy watching sexy nurse-man prepare the needle and test tube things. He couldn’t have been that much older or younger than Lance was, which was good for Lance. He had a look of calm concentration on his face, and his (violet???) eyes were narrowed, giving him the sexy, intense look. Also this guy somehow pulled off a _mullet_ in the 21st century. 

Then sexy nurse-man approached his bedside and asked in an unfairly hot voice which arm he wanted to have penetrated. Lance almost made a quip about letting the guy penetrate somewhere  _ else,  _ but held back and chose a random arm. 

When the guy took hold of his wrist in order to stabilize his arm, Lance could’ve sworn that sparks went through his whole arm and his heart rate had picked up right there, knowing that sexy nurse-man had touched him. But the glorious contact was over too soon and then sexy nurse-man and the doctor were gathering their shit together and leaving the room, the doctor saying he’d come back with the results a little later to see if he was able to leave the hospital. 

Lance sighed and flopped into a laying position on his hospital bed. Vaguely remembering what the doctor has said sexy nurse-man’s name was, Lance rolled over in bed and groaned. 

He should’ve taken advantage of the fact that he was barely wearing anything! He should have let the hospital gown slide off a shoulder and pined sexy nurse-Keith with a smoulder that would’ve made the guy instantly fall for his irresistible charms! Maybe he would’ve even blessed the guy with one of his killer pick-up lines. 

Well, too late now. Lance knew he was basically fully recovered, and once the doctors came and did the final check-up, he knew he would be released that night, probably never to see sexy nurse-Keith ever again. Maybe he should consider getting pneumonia more often. 

He kept texting Hunk in the meantime, enjoying the casual passing of memes between them, adding Pidge into the good ones. After about an hour and a half the door to his room opened again and Lance looked up only to freeze because  _ holy shit sexy nurse-Keith was back.  _

_ And it was just him.  _

Lance was going to die. 

“Alright,” Keith said, looking at the papers he was holding in his hands, “ _ Lance, _ I’m going to run the final check up for your vitals so we can see if you have the ok to be released, alright?” Lance didn’t respond for a moment, just listening to his voice tell him shit, before he realized he was supposed to respond and he nodded quickly. 

“Yep, good, cool, sounds alright to me,” Lance rambled.  _ Oh my god, fuck me,  _ Lance mentally chanted. Seriously, just looking at this attractive male was creating some physical problems, enough so that his face was starting to flush and he decided to conveniently place his hands over his crotch just in case. 

Keith walked to the side of the room where all of the tools were and started grabbing stuff in order to complete the check up. Lance couldn’t take his eyes away, especially when  _ he had to bend over to grab something out of the cabinet, thank you God.  _

Then he nearly had a heart attack when the dark-haired nurse approached his bedside and paused, holding a sensor. “I’m going to attach this to your chest so we can check up on your heartrate.  So could you please open your gown so I can place the sensor?”

Ok, Lance had to be imagining this by now. It was like the start of a bad fantasy. But when Keith just kept looking at him expectantly, Lance’s face flushed deeper and his hands twitched in their resting position over his crotch, which was clearly being influenced by the unfairness of the universe and was starting to do stuff it should not have been. 

“Uh, s-sure, no problem my dude, haha,” Lance stumbled around his words, sitting up before finally forcing his hands to move to unfasten the back of the gown. Mentally he thanked any deity out there that he actually bothered to work out. Lance knew he could look good. And in a burst of sudden confidence, he decided to flaunt that. 

As sexily as he could while sitting in a hospital bed, Lance slid his arms out of the sleeves of the gown and then made eye contact with sexy nurse-Keith and grinned while letting the gown fall around his waist, revealing his smooth chest.  _ Oh yeah, revenge,  _ Lance thought. 

There was a moment where nothing happened, but when Keith’s expression didn’t change at all Lance’s confidence crawled away and he suddenly felt a little stupid. Sexy nurse-Keith just stepped closer and nodded. “Thank you,” he said, leaning over Lance to place the sensor over Lance’s heart. 

Which would’ve been fine except  _ he kept his hand against the sensor and was pressing against Lance’s chest.  _

The simple touch wasn’t making things easy for Lance. His senses had narrowed down to the sexy nurse’s pale hand  _ that didn’t have a medical glove on it why was it bare holy shit,  _ and the sparks that rushed from the spot. 

While Keith was looking at the monitor for the heart rate, he suddenly spoke up, catching Lance’s attention. “You’re looking a lot better than how the previous reports said,” Keith stated calmly, clearly just trying to make light conversation. But Lance’s mouth went dry and his mind went completely blank as he said the first thing that had reflexively come to mind. 

“Oh really? So they had you read the reports of me being fine as hell? Glad they chose their sexiest nurse to fix me up, then.”

There was another long silence in the room, and it wasn’t until Keith’s eyebrows had raised dramatically that Lance realized what the fuck has just escaped his mouth. His eyes widened and he started to wave his hands a little, fully prepared to apologize for the atrocity that under any other circumstance would’ve been fine but  _ right now he had just fucked it all up- _

But then it happened. 

Keith let out a small huff of a laugh and then looked Lance straight in the eye _ and let a small smile cross his face and there was just the slightest tinge of pink on his pale cheekbones. _

And Lance was officially deceased. That tiny smile had killed him off and sent him right into the afterlife. 

Except he clearly hadn’t died, since the heart rate monitor was going crazy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Me: HUNK FUCK _

_ HunkyBae: what happened now lance? _

_ Me: no so they were just about to take my vitals to leave _

_ Me: and they had the sexy man do it _

_ Me: and I got excited _

_ HunkyBae: lANCE wtf _

_ Me: and now my heart rate read too fast so they couldn’t clear me to leave _

_ HunkyBae: UR KIDDING _

_ HunkyBae: ofc this would happen to you lol _

_ HunkyBae: hold up I gotta tell Pidge  _

_ HunkyBae: direct quote from Pidge: “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” _

_ Me: I’m not even fucking kidding that literally just happened _

_ Me: I might have to stay overnight now all because I can’t keep it in my pants _ __

_ HunkyBae: rip in pieces, bro _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Lance ended up having to stay another night. 

He was bombarded with teasing texts from Pidge and Hunk the entire time, and he just groaned but went along with it. After all, what was he supposed to say? He had completely brought it upon himself.

The doctors had come in and told him that his heart rate was the only concerning thing, so they would just check him in the morning and then he should be alright to go. Lance had nodded and listened to them, just excited at the idea of maybe getting some extra rest before heading back into normal life. 

But as soon as the doctors had left and just as Lance was settling into the covers of the bed, there was a quick knock on the door and it opened to reveal Keith. Lance was sitting up in an instant, his face quickly reverting to an awkward blush. 

Once he had shut the door, Keith turned to look at Lance, a curious expression on his face. “So, you’re staying here another night, huh,” he said, raising an eyebrow that very clearly was mocking Lance and reminding him that Keith probably knew  _ exactly  _ why he had to stay another night in the hospital. 

“Haha, uh, yeah,” Lance stumbled with his words, almost sheepishly rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. “They just couldn’t bear to let me go just yet.” Again, Keith huffed a small laugh that got Lance’s traitorous heart beating quickly again. Keith walked over to Lance’s bedside and paused, looking almost a little nervous. 

“But you’re getting out of here tomorrow morning probably. The other doctor is going to do your check up,” he said, dark eyes meeting Lance’s with a serious gaze. Lance swallowed hard. He knew what the nurse was saying. He wouldn’t be able to see him again after this.

“W-well, that’s probably good, right? I mean, I need to get out of the hospital at some point, huh,” Lance mumbled, looking down at his hands. There was a sudden silence in the room that lasted for a few moments before there was rustling and a small sigh. And then a small scrap of paper was thrown onto the sheets next to Lance’s hands. Lance jolted slightly before looking up at Keith again, who was biting his bottom lip. 

“That’s for if you’re interested,” Keith muttered quietly, stuffing both of his hands into his medical coat pockets. Lance paused and then reached out and unwrapped the piece of paper, his eyes widening at the sting of numbers he saw there. He looked up at Keith abruptly, a blush tinging his cheeks and his heart rate beating unfairly quickly. “Really? You’re giving me this?” He asked, excitement making its way through his voice. 

Keith’s lips quirked up at that, before he nodded once. “You’re definitely interesting enough. If not a little cheesy. But I could work with that.” Lance’s blush increased. “Hey, cheese is a good thing! I excel at cheese!” He paused as he processed what had just come out of his mouth and resisted the urge to facepalm. But there was another small laugh from Keith and Lance couldn’t be truly bothered to regret it. 

“Well, I’ll take that as a positive response then.” Keith started to move away from the bed and back towards the door. “I’ll leave you to rest, then. You need to have a decent heartbeat in order to get out tomorrow.” Lance scoffed at that, grabbing his phone to put Keith’s number in excitedly. 

“Oh, and Lance?” Lance looked up to see Keith halfway out of the door, peeking in with one hand on the light switch, prepared to turn it off. “Yeah?” He asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. There was a pause before Keith smirked and  _ holy shit that is a dangerously beautiful smirk- _

“Maybe next time I see you, you won’t be wearing a sheet.”

Lance’s jaw dropped open in shock and his face flushed a deep red. Keith’s smirk just grew, but there was a light tinge of red that was on his face as well. “See you later, Lance,” Keith said, and then he flipped off the light and shut the door, leaving the only light sources the machinery and Lance’s phone. 

Lance’s mind raced faster than his heart. That could mean so many things. But his mind was instantly flying to the more...dirty ones. And then when everything finally caught up with him, Lance’s face split into an enormous grin. He pulled open the contacts and quickly put in Keith’s number under  _ “Sexy Nurse-Keith”  _ and sent the words “Heya, pretty nurse” before quickly sending a text to Hunk. 

_ Me: HUNK I’M ACTUALLY DECEASED NOW _

_ Me: I’VE BEEN SENT TO HEAVEN RIP _

_ HunkyBae: What happened now? _

_ Me: I GOT SEXY NURSE”S NUMBER _

_ HunkyBae: seriously???? _

_ HunkyBae: I’m not going to even ask how you pulled that off, but congrats anyway :) _

Lance smiled and put his phone next to him as he cuddled back under the blankets, a grin on his face. He fell asleep a few minutes later, not waking up to his phone vibrating with a new text from his newest contact. 

**_Sexy Nurse-Keith: Hey Lance. :)_ **


End file.
